dematisha digimon power hunter
by keiko him-chan
Summary: 3 digimon hunters conocen a 3 chicas y todos tiene digimon que sucedera las pajeras aqui son yuuxmiyako taikixmomoko y tagiruxkaoru
1. prologo

ojaio mina-digo feliz

este es mi primer fic jeje porfabor espero que les guste mucho y no me enfadare con sus comentarios solo espero que me dejen muchos review con algunas cosas que me ayuden bueno sobre la historia es un crossovers de digimon con demashitaa power puff girls z bueno sin mas interrupciones los dejo con la historia pero aclaro este es un prologo creo que será algo largo jeje a y les menciono que miyako no tiene su habitual apellido sino es uno de los de digimon jeje bueno los dejare sino arruinare la trama jeje los dejo leer

era un día normal para nuestros digimon hunters Akashi tagiru amano yuu y kudou taiki

yahoo después de semanas hemos encontrado un digimon-dice feliz mente tagiru

tagiru ya te he dicho que no te sobrepases cazando digimon-dice regañándolo taiki

pero taiki-san después de mucho tiempo hemos encontrado uno-le replica tagiru sin ver por donde iba mientras se choca con alguien

aaa eso dolio-dise sobándose su cabeza

aoye fijate por dónde vas idiota-grita una vos casi femenina

kauro-chan te encuentras bien-pregunta una chica de cabello rubio atado en un coleta de lado

kauro que sucedió-le pregunta una chica de cabello anaranjado con un moño atando su coleta de caballo

si me encuentro bien chicas-dice kauro levantándose como si nada sucediera para luego dar un simple silbido y ver como tres criaturas vienes y cada una se va con distinta chica

ahora oye idiota fijate por dónde vas por que la próxima te juro que te romperé la cara-exclama furiosa kaoru agarrando a tagiru de la camiseta

ya ya kaoru cálmate este chico no vale la pena-dice un pequeño animal con forma de pájaro rosado

si lo se piyomon pero es que este idiota izo que perdiéramos al digimon de miyako y eso que a ella le cuesta atraparlos- le dice a piyomo con un tono de frustración en su vos

ya tranquila kaoru no estoy enojada ni gatomon lo está cierto-habla dulcemente miyako mientras ve a otra de las criaturas con forma de gato blanco con unas rayas violeta en su cola y unos guantes

tienes razón miyako-dice feliz mente gatomon-miyako nunca se molesta por nada verdad momoko-pregunta gatomon la chica peli naranja

jeje eso es cierto verdad guilmon-pregunta momoko a las criaturas que estaba a su lado que era una especie de dinosaurio pequeño rojo con unos toques en negro y todo su abdomen en blanco

hay disculpen no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es miyako aonuma miyako –dice felizmente ella-la de mi derecha es momoko akatsutsumi-dise miyako señalando Asia su derecha

es un placer conocerlos-dice momoko con una pequeña sonrisa que izo que taiki se sonrojara y mirara Asia otro lado

y la de mi izquierda es kauro matsubara-ahora señalando a si izquierda hablo miyako

qué onda-dice kauro con si habitual sonrisa de soy fuerte asiendo que ahora sin saber por qué tagiru se sonrojara mirando al lado contrario de taiki

y estos son nuestras compañeras digimon-dice señalando a gatomon piyomon y guilmon-gatomon es mi compañera piyomon es de kauro y guilmon es la compañera de momoko-dice felizmente señalando a cada digimon y liego con que compañera les corresponde-y ustedes son-les pregunta a los chicos

pues mi nombre es amano yuu-dice un chico rubio un poco opaco-y mi compañero es damemon-exclama yuu señalando al digimon a su lado-el de los goggles se tropezó con tu amiga es Akashi tagiru-apunta a su derecha mostrándoles al chico que describió

mucho gusto-dice alzando su mano es señal de saludo-el es mi compañero digimon gumdramon-señala al pequeño dragón con alas y chaleco rojizo su derecha

el otro chico de goggles es kudou taiki-dice aura apuntando a su lado izquierdo

es un verdadero placer conocer…-empieza a pensar

sucede algo taiki-dice shoutmon

¿dijiste que tu apellido es aonuma?-dice con tono serio

Ojaio mina bueno aquí este pequeño prologo pero les prometo que es primer capítulo lo haré más largo

¿Por qué será que pregunta curiosamente taiki por el apellido de miyako?

¿nuevos amores surgirán entre nuestros 6 digimon hunter y sus compañeros

¿me dejaran un review?

Las primeras preguntas se las contestare en el siguiente capítulo pero ustedes me contestaran la ultima espero pero que si bueno damas y caballeros su pequeña escritora keiko him-chan se despide nos vemos en el próximo episodio


	2. conosiendonos mejor

ohaio mina-digo feliz

disculpen mi tardanza pero no me importa haber tenido 4 reviews gracias a todos les quiero este episodio se los dedico bueno sin más demoras los dejo donde nos quedamos la ultima ves

es un verdadero placer conocer-empieza pensar

sucede algo taiki-pregunta shoutmon

dijiste que tu apellido es aonuma-dice con tono serio

-Eh ¿si por que la pregunta?-habla una muy confundida miyako por la pregunta de taiki

es que uno de nuestros amigos se llama aonuma kiriah-habla seriamente taiki

ehhhh conoces al hermano mayor de miyako-grita gatomon sorprendida

ehhh hermano-gritan shoutmon y yuu

yo no recuerdo que kiriah tuviera una hermana menor nunca nos ha comentado nada-habla taiki sin cambiar su expresión seria

miyako!-se escucha un grito a lo lejos mientras todos los presentes miras al lugar de donde provino ese grito

ah oni-san-dise feliz mente miyako mientras corre Asia la persona que venia Asia todos ellos para abrazarlo

ah miyako te he dicho cientos de veces que me digas cuando vienes a digiquarts- regañaba un chico mayor que miyako también de cabellera rubia

kiriah-habla entrecortadamente-eres tu-cambia su expresión seria por una confusa

oh taiki no sabía que estabas aquí yuu as crecido demasiado y este chico de aquí quien es-pregunta acercándose a tagiru

a mi nombre es Akashi tagiru es un placer-ase una reverencia

kiriah explícame algo por que nunca nos has dicho a nene y a mí que tienes una hermana-pregunta nuevamente serio taiki-

ella no solo es una digimon hunter el día en que tu y yo nos conocimos en Green zone ella estaba oculta tras de mi puesto que yo nunca quise meterla en nuestras peleas ya que como les había contado a ti y a nene mis padres habían muerto y en la foto de mi collar-mostrando su collar-miyako no sale por que el día en que nos habíamos tomado esa foto miyako estaba en lo de momoko y por eso no sale en la foto-trato de explicar lo mejor que pudo el por qué nunca les había dicho de miyako a ellos

Ya entiendo pero kiriah al menos cuando todo lo que habían sucedido por qué no nos dijiste-tratando de que la historia de kiriah no lo maree por todo lo que le dijo

pues se me había olvidado lo lamento taiki-se disculpa con una pequeña reverencia-y oigan como conocen a mi hermana-los mira a los 3 seria mente

pues veras mientras tagiru perseguía frenéticamente a un digimon el se choco con la chica de pelo azabache que kaoru era y pues así nos estuvimos ase unos minutos presentándonos hasta que llegaste kiriah-explica yuu un poco asustado por la mirada de kiriah

a ya entiendo pero solo una cosa les diré antes de hirme si algún día veo a miyako llorar en su cuarto tan solo sea pro que ustedes la lastimaron o le hirieron sus sentimiento no me contendré por lo que les hare a los 3 atendieron ella en lo más preciado que me queda y soy muy sobre protector con ella entendido-le dio una mira demasiado seria que hasta asusto a la pobre gatomon

si entendimos kiriah-hablaron realmente los 3 al un sonio

kiriah te he dicho que odio que seas demasiado sobre protector con migo-le reñega miyako levemente sonrojada

miyako ya sé que lo odias pero recuerdas a ese takaaki te rompió el corazón más de una vez y ni hablar de esos idiotas que te acosan ellos han y seguirán asiendo lo mismo han hecho que te quedaras encerrada en tu cuarto más de una vez hay veces que solo salías para comer algo desde ese momento te eh estado protegiendo demasiado miyako-la abraza fuertemente-entiende miyako yo no quiero que nadie te rompa el corazón-deja de abrazarla y le besa la frente-tengo que irme y ten cuidado si gatomon asegúrate de protegerla-mira a gatomon mientras le habla

no hace falta que me lo digas kiriah yo misma se que es mi deber además del de agumon, blossomon , goremon y garurumon sabemos que nuestro único deber alado de miyako es evitar que nada le pase-habla seriamente gatomon

ya lo se gatomon te la encargo y ustedes tres algo le llega a suceder a miyako gatomon será la que me dira-advirto por última vez a tagiru ,yuu y taiki

tranquilízate kiriah no le haremos nada a miya-habla taiki tratando de que kiriah le crea puesto que decía la verdad para que luego no lo asesinara a él y a los demás

eso espero bueno nos vemos ah y taiki nadie más que yo y sus amigas le decimos miya- regaña a taiki para luego comenzar a caminar a un lado contrario al que estaban los chicos

eso me asusto nunca conocí esa faceta de kiriah-habla taiki asustado

raro a ti nada te asusta taiku-rie burlonamente shoutmon

cállate-sonrojado-bueno y ahora que-ve a todos

porque no nos separamos en parejas de 2 y hasta el anochecer casamos digimons y al día siguiente los intercambiamos que dicen-sugiere feliz miyako

a mí no me parece mala idea miyako-sonríe felizmente gatomon

apoyo a miyako-sonríe feliz yuu sin saber por qué ve a miyako asiendo que ella se sonroje

bueno idea dame dame-habla feliz damemon para luego ver los demás y asientan con la cabeza

bueno y como serán las parejas-habla curioso gumdramon

pues porque no 2 y dos somos 3 sugiero a kaoru con Akashi-kun miyako con amano-kun y yo con kudou-kun-sugiere momoko

me parece buena idea-sonríe guilmon

bien tienen alguna objeción con las parejas-pregunto miyako

no ninguna y ustedes-pregunta yuu mirando a los demás que negaban con la cabeza sonriendo

bien vámonos a atrapar digimons-gritaron al un sonio tagiru y kaoru imperactivos

bien vámonos-gritan miyako y gatomon felices mientras todos empezaron a correr a diferentes lados

gatomon espera-grita shoutmon corriendo hacia ella asiendo que taiki , momoko, guilmon, miyako , yuu y damemon se detengan ya que gatomon esperaba a shoutmon

que sucede shoutmon-preguntaba sin saber por qué nerviosa

se te callo esto-le extiende su mano con una cinta color lila con un cascabel justamente en el medio de la cinta

Ho mi lazo no sentí que se me callera gracias shoutmon crees poder ponérmelo por favor-se gira dándole la espalda bajando su cola para que no molestara

cla-claro ni hay problema-hablo entrecortado y algo sonrojado y nervioso sin saber por qué comienza a poner la cinta ajustándola no mucho para luego ver que gatomon se giro sonriendo haciendo que shoutmon se sonrojara más que antesgirandose mas nervioso

bueno creo que ya nos podemos ir-dise algo divertida miyako

claro pero antes-besa a shoutmon en la mejilla-gracias por devolverme mi lazo sin él no viviría y nunca sería la misma gracias shoutmon-sonríe tiernamente

bueno podemos irnos o kaoru y Akashi-kun se quedaran con los mejores digimons-algo divertida habla momoko por las caras de shoutmon y gatomon

akatsutsumi-san tiene razón vámonos-habla también divertido yuu mientras todos volvían a correr a diferentes direcciones

TAGIRU POV

Hace ya 20 minutos que nos separamos de yuu y taiki yo y matsubara-san no hemos encontrado ningún digimon

Oye matsubara-san mira ese parece un gran digimon-señalaba a un digimon que parecía un escarabajo era muy grande de color rojo fuerte tenía un gran cuerno en su frente

Haber déjame ver que digimon es-saco su xros loader era verde manzana y nos fijamos que digimon era

Mega kabuterimon increíble-estuve a punto de gritar de no se por ella que me tomo de la camisa me bajo y me golpeo lo cual me sorprendió nadie excepto mami me había golpeado por molestar a yuu

Cállate quieres si no se dará cuenta de nosotros y nos atacara

Prepara a tu digimon es hora de atraparlo reload piyomon-saco a su digimon yo seguía pasmado no solo por el golpe sino por sus palabras no pude dejar de verla raramente me sonroje

Oye apúrate saca tu digimon piyomon chou shinka

End tagiru pov

Kaoru pov

La digievolucion de piyomon es una mujer adulta tiene el chaleco de jean un flequillo negro casi tapando su ojo izquierdo con una línea que zigzaguea en medio de color fucsia pecho mediano y un chor de jean también roto en las piernas como los bordes y mangas del chaleco

Reload gumdramon chou shinka-su digimon era un gran dragón tenia las alas más grandes que gumdramon en su cola en lugar del martillo tenía una cosa parecida a un tridente se llama arresterdramon era asombroso

Bien que dices si vamos capturar a ese digimon-me había sacado de mis pensamientos y luego asentí

Bien ve aquilamon-atrás de ella lo siguió arresterdramon y luego comenzaron a atacar

Spin calibur-arresterdramon comenzó a atacar con su cola evitando que mega kabuterimon pudiera atacar

Alas metalicas-las alas que estaban en los brazos de aquilamon se volvieron metal solido

End kaoru pov

Normal pov

Aquilamon y arresterdramon estaban luchando contra mega kabuterimon

Bien digimon captura completada-grito feliz tagiru abrazando accidentalmente a kaoru

Ahh gomen-se disculpaba tagiru totalmente sonrojado

Ahh no importa-sin saber por qué kaoru se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa

Oye que sucede tienes fiebre estas toda roja-algo curioso tagiru puso su mano en la frente de kaoru asiendo que ella se sonrojara mas

n-no es nada no te preocupes-tratando de esconderlo-por cierto dime kaoru-sonríe tiernamente con su sonrojo ya leve

y tu dime tagiru- devolviéndole la sonrisa

bueno tagiru dime y él quien es-señala a arresterdramon

ah él es mi digimon arresterdramon pero mejor conocido como gumdramon-sonriendo mientras arresterdramon volvía a ser gumdramon

oh grandioso-sorprendida-bueno ella es aquilamon pero también conocida como piyomon-aquilamon volvía a ser piyomon

bueno vamos a capturar mas digimons-gritaron ambos al un sonio

tienen razón es hora de ser digimons hunters-gritaron también piyomon y gumdramon raramente sonrojándose para luego sonreír divertidos y todos comenzar a correr para capturar mas digimons

hola a todos aquí su tierna escritora con el primer gran episodio de esta historia reticulada dematisha digimon power hunter este nombre me parece más bonito que extraño modo de enamorarse bueno espero ver reviews tuve 4 ojala que sean más onegai hagan publicidad a mi historia pero chica phamton gracias tú fuiste la primera en dejarme mi primer reviews te lo agradezco este primer episodio es dedicado a ti y una noticia esto y los otros 2 episodios siguientes tendras en mismo nombre ya que él lo mismo que sucedió aquí con tagiru y kaoru solo que en diferentes puntos de vista el segundo será de miyako y yuu y el 3 de taiki y momoko y también habrá un parde episodios de lemon 4 para ser específicos y también habrá muerte para los amantes del gore jejeje y 2 personajes entraran en algunos episodios jejeje espero que les guste

¿miyako y yuu conseguirán atrapar algo mejor que mega kabuterimon?

¿surgirá algo entre ellos?

¿yuu tiene algo especial con alguien?

¿me dejaran un reviews?

Están preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente episodio de

DEMATISHA DIGIMON POWER HUNTER

Keiko se larga nos vemos


End file.
